J'me casse !
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Après une ultime dispute avec Xanxus, Squalo décide de partir de la Varia pour des vacances à durée indéterminer au Japon. Et si notre cher requin allait passer ses "vacances" chez Yamamoto ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Ils sont à moi ! A moi ! MOUAHAHAH ! ! *SBAM* Ahem, les personnages sont à Akira Amano.

**Note**: Bonjour/Bonsoir ! J'espère que ma nouvelle fic va vous plaire surtout que c'est sur un couple que j'aime bien mais sur lequel je n'ai jamais écris avant. Je ne sais toujours pas si je ferais un lemon au cours de cette fic. J'hésite encore ( là je vois déja une certaine **Akisa** me hurler: Du lemon ! ! ). Bon, j'arrête mon blabla et bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

><p>Les gardiens Vongola, sauf Hibari bien entendu, étaient réunis pour fêter leurs passage au lycée chez Yamamoto. Son père avait gentiment accepté de leur laisser le restaurant et la maison pour une bonne partie de la soirée. Les filles avaient préparées un superbe repas de fête et même Chrome était venue les aider. Tsuna essayait d'empêcher Gokudera de faire exploser la maison en voulant attraper Lambo quand on sonna à la porte.<p>

_Ah ? Qui ça peut-être ? Fit Yamamoto qui allait ouvrir.

_Peut-être qu'Hibari à changé d'avis à l'extrême et qu'il est venu ? Cria Ryohei qui se fit immédiatement traité d'imbécile par le métisse.

_Ça arriveras quand Reborn ne sera plus sadique...

_Tu as oublié que je suis là, Dame-Tsuna ? Lança Reborn en collant un Leon version mitraillette contre la tempe de son élève.

_Hiiiii ! Pardon !

Yamamoto rigola et ouvrit la porte. Son sourire disparu quelques instant au profit d'une expression étonné:

_Squalo ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Tous les autres arrivèrent en apercevant le Varia de la pluie sur le pas de la porte. Gokudera avait sortit ses dynamites mais Tsuna l'empêcha de les lancer. Le jeune boss préféra jeter un coup d'œil craintif derrière Squalo pour voir si le reste de la Varia n'était pas là. Parce que Varia à Namimori signifiait gros ennuis pour lui en perspective. Mais l'épéiste aux cheveux blancs semblait être seul.

_Voi ! C'est une longue histoire. Fit Squalo en croisant les bras sur son torse, n'appréciant pas qu'on le dévisage ainsi. Il se demandait encore ce qui lui avait prit de venir jusqu'au Japon. Et surtout, pourquoi il était aller trouver les gamins japonais.

_Mais on a tout notre temps. Répondit Reborn intrigué par la présence du second de la Varia.

**Flash back**

_VOIIIIII ! ! !

C'est avec ce son qui aurait même percé les tympans d'un sourd, c'est vous dire, que la moitié du manoir de la Varia s'éveilla. Aah...Quel douce mélodie... Pire qu'un réveil. Mais pour savoir pourquoi Squalo hurlait comme ça de si bon matin, il faut aller jusqu'au bureau de Xanxus. Les deux membres de la Varia se faisaient face: le brun assit à son bureau et l'épéiste debout de l'autre côté. Ses mains étaient posées à plat sur le bureau et son visage empourprer de colère.

_Je ferais pas tes putains dossiers ! Voiii ! Je ne suis pas ta bonne !

Xanxus ne lui accorda pas l'ombre d'un regard. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de bourbon, sous le regard indigné de Squalo. Ce dernier tenta de se calmer, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien pour le moment. Mais ce n'était pas à cause des dossiers qu'il était autant énervé. Non, les papiers à remplir n'étaient qu'une des goutes d'eau qui remplissait son vase de tolérance. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs pratiquement à rabord. Squalo préféra parler de la raison de sa vrai colère:

_Je ne veux pas faire cette mission d'infiltration.

Le brun haussa un sourcil mais le squale voyait bien dans le regard de son boss que celui ce moquait ouvertement de lui.

_Et pour quel motif, déchet ?

Squalo le fusilla du regard et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Là, il commençait vraiment à s'énerver.

_Voiii ! Je ne veux pas me travestir !

Oui, car la mission de Squalo consistait à infiltrer un bal donner par un mafieux puissant, mais coureur de jupon invétéré. Le meilleur moyen pour Squalo de l'approcher était de se déguiser. En femme. Quand il avait reçu cet ordre de mission, l'épéiste c'était demandé si on ne se foutait pas sérieusement de sa gueule. Mammon lui avait dit que, comme il avait les cheveux long, il était la personne idéal.

Pour l'arcobaleno, c'était une aubaine vu qu'il n'avait pas besoin de dépenser du budget en extension de cheveux. En plus, Lussuria c'était planté devant lui, les yeux énamourée et se dandinant n'importe comment, avec...Une robe. Et pas une robe banal, non. Rouge avec un gros nœud pour cacher le manque flagrant de poitrine. Elle était échancré aux genoux et le gardien du soleil avait même prévus de magnifique chaussures à talons rouge également, pour compléter le déguisement. Quand il avait vu l'ensemble, l'épéiste avait pâlit d'un coup. Ce jour là on entendit le hurlement du squale à des kilomètres à la ronde. Inutile de vous dire que robe et chaussures avaient tout simplement finit dans la cheminé. Lussuria aussi d'ailleurs mais c'était une autre histoire...

_Un motif valable. Répondit Xanxus qui terminait son verre.

Le gardien de la pluie s'empourpra: il devait rester zen. Inspiration, expiration, inspiration, expiration...Il tenta une dernière approche diplomatique.

_Je ne serais pas du tout convaincant en femme.

C'est vrai que, même si il avait une taille assez fine et des cheveux long, l'épéiste ne pouvait pas passer pour une femme. Sa voix, bien que stridente dans ses hurlements, était indéniablement grave et masculine. Il n'avait pas non plus les manières et la démarche typique d'une femme. Bref, beaucoup d'arguments jouaient en faveur de Squalo. Pourtant, Xanxus avait décidé, pour sa satisfaction personnelle et d'obscures motivations, que son second exécuterait cette mission.

_Rien à foutre. Tu feras cette mission, déchet. Répondit la voix grave du brun.

Ce que n'avait pas remarqué Xanxus, c'est que mine de rien, le seuil de tolérance de Squalo était déjà atteint. Mais le brun n'est pas connus pour son sens de l'observation, surtout quand ça concerne l'empathie. L'épéiste, qui n'avait pas non plus vraiment conscience qu'il avait atteint ses limites, tenta de sortir du bureau.

_Oye déchet. C'est un cadeau pour compléter ton costume.

Squalo rattrapa par réflexe ce que venait de lui jeter son boss. Il écarquilla les yeux: un porte-jarretelle.

Cette fois, ça allait saigner.

Xanxus n'eut même pas le temps de réagir. Il se retrouva avec un Squalo, furieux, accroupit sur le bureau qui tentait de lui enfoncer le porte-jarretelle dans la gorge. Le brun, qui commençait à étouffer essaya de repousser Squalo. Ses cicatrices, dû à la colère, étaient déjà entrain d'apparaitre. D'habitude, le second de la Varia évitait d'énerver son boss quand il les voyaient mais alors là, il n'en avait cure. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Belphegor qui, à force d'entendre des bruits bizarres, s'était demandé si Xanxus n'était pas entrain de tuer Squalo. Ou peut-être autre chose mais bon...

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise et son amusement, quand il vit que c'était l'inverse qui était entrain de se produire. Le gardien de la tempête Varia resta dans un coin de la pièce, regrettant de ne pas avoir du pop-corn sous la main.

_Ushishishi~ Le commandant à péter les plombs. Ricana Belphegor que la scène amusait follement.

Au son du rire, les deux autres remarquèrent le blond. Squalo lâcha enfin Xanxus, qui recracha le porte-jarretelle et attrapa son X-gun, prêt à bruler son second. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard jusqu'à ce que le Varia de la pluie brise l'échange en tournant les talons. Le boss le prit immédiatement en joue.

_Tu vas crever déchet.

_Ta gueule connard de boss alcoolique. Répondit d'un ton froid et cinglant l'épéiste.

Squalo esquiva le tir d'un Xanxus fou de rage en se baissant rapidement. Il couru jusqu'à la porte, s'aplatit sur le sol pour éviter un nouveau tir. Mais le pauvre mur en face de lui n'eut pas cette chance. Paix à son âme. L'épéiste se releva très vite et partit en courant dans le couloir. Il mit un coup de pied à Levi qui lui bouchait le passage, Xanxus à ses trousses. Plus Squalo courait et esquivait, plus il se disait qu'il avait peut-être dépassé les bornes. Non ! Tout était de la faute de cet enfoiré ! En attendant, sa survie était grandement menacé...

_Arrête de courir déchet !

_Voiiiiii ! Hurla Squalo qui ne trouva rien d'autre à dire.

Le second de la Varia arriva dans le salon où Lussuria feuilletait des magasines féminins. Le gardien du soleil regarda Squalo se sauver, poursuivit par les tirs enflammés de Xanxus. Lussuria vit aussi arriver Belphegor qui était tout simplement mort de rire. Il avait faillit se faire bruler par un tir perdu de Xanxus. Mais voir une vraie scène de ménage en direct entre son boss et le commandant valait bien quelques sacrifices.

_Squ-chan ! Mais où tu vas ?

L'épéiste se retourna vers Lussuria au moment où il ouvrait la porte.

_Voiii ! J'me casse !

Et il claqua la porte. Porte qui se fit bruler deux secondes après par Xanxus.

**Fin du flash back**

_Voila ce qui s'est passé. Dit Squalo en terminant son histoire.

Il était assis sure le canapé en buvant un café, sa mauvaise humeur encore clairement visible sur son visage. Tsuna était complétement choqué: de ce que lui avait dit Dino, Squalo était le membre de la Varia le plus fidèle à Xanxus ( Levi ne compte pas). Mais il comprenait l'épéiste, n'importe qui aurait craquer depuis longtemps à la place du squale. Yamamoto pensait exactement la même chose. En plus, il aimait beaucoup son homologue de la pluie. Il était content de le voir sans que ce ne soit pour se battre.

_T'as démissionner ? Demanda Gokudera en allumant une cigarette.

_Tu ne démissionnes pas comme ça de la Varia. Répondit Reborn à la place de Squalo. Il n'y a pas à dire, cette situation était particulièrement intéressante.

_Exactement. Alors j'ai pris des vacances à durée indéterminée.

_Et tu vas rester à Namimorie ?

Squalo se tourna vers Tsuna, un petit sourire amusé.

_T'inquiètes pas gamin. Xanxus est plus occupé avec son bourbon que de venir personnellement me chercher.

Tsuna rougit et Reborn demanda:

_Mais pourquoi tu es venu nous dire que tu étais là ? Tu aurais pus rester ici discrètement sans qu'on ne le sache.

Le Varia de la pluie tourna un peu la tête sur le côté, légèrement gêné et marmonna:

_Voiii, je me suis barré tellement vite que j'ai pas pris d'affaire ni d'argent.

Les autres essayèrent de ne pas rire et Yamamoto posa sa main sur l'épaule de Squalo.

_En tout cas, tu peux rester ici autant de temps que tu veux !

L'épéiste repoussa la main du baseballeur en grognant.

_Pourquoi je resterais ici, gamin ?

Le brun réfléchit quelques secondes avant de de faire un grand sourire à Squalo.

_Parce qu'il y a plus de place chez Tsuna.

Le châtain ne put qu'hocher la tête. Depuis qu'il était le Decimo sa maison était constamment envahie, si bien qu'il n'y avait plus une seule chambre de libre. Il allait pouvoir faire de sa maison un hôtel pour mafieux si ça continuait. Reborn hocha la tête et regarda Squalo dans les yeux et lança d'une voix sans appel:

_Bien, alors Squalo reste chez Yamamoto.

_Voiii ! J'ai pas dit oui !

_Tu as envie de dormir dehors ? On prévoit de l'orage en plus pour cette nuit.

L'épéiste se renfrogna en constatant qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il soupira et se tourna vers Yamamoto. Il se demanda pourquoi son sourire idiot augmenta quand il accepta son offre. Squalo resta dans son coin, ne participant pas à la fête des adolescents. L'épéiste avait quand même accepter une part de gâteaux que Kyoko lui apporta. Il avait beau faire partie de la Varia, il avait un minimum de manière.

Pourtant au fil de la soirée, Squalo ruminait encore les événements qui s'étaient passés plus tôt. Il n'allait surement pas pouvoir revenir à la Varia avant un petit moment. Il retint un petit rire: voir Xanxus s'étouffer avec un porte-jarretelle était quand même un spectacle qui valait de l'or. Quelle mort glorieuse, digne de rester dans les annales des Vongola...

La fête se termina et tous le monde regagna leur maison. Yamamoto eut du mal à convaincre les filles qu'elles pouvaient rentrées et qu'il ferait la vaisselle lui même. Apparemment, elles n'avaient pas du tout foi en les hommes quand il s'agissait des taches domestiques.

_Bon, on va se coucher ? Proposa le gardien de la pluie Vongola.

Squalo haussa les épaules et se leva pour suivre Yamamoto.

_Je vais te passer des vêtements pour dormir et installer un futon.

_Voi, je peux dormir sur le canapé. Objecta l'épéiste en suivant le brun à l'étage.

_Mais non voyons, tu va dormir dans ma chambre ! S'exclama Yamamoto avec un grand sourire. Apparemment, la situation lui plaisait beaucoup sans qu'il sache vraiment lui même pourquoi.

L'épéiste grogna quelque chose du genre « abruti de gamin souriant » et suivit le brun dans sa chambre. La pièce n'était pas très grande mais suffisamment pour qu'on y installe un futon. Il y avait un bureau dans le coin de la pièce une armoire et une étagère avec les trophées et les médailles que Yamamoto avait gagné au baseball. Le japonais sortit un pantalon de jogging et un tee-shirt noir pour Squalo et lui indiqua la salle de bain.

Tandis que le Varia de la pluie prenait une rapide douche, Yamamoto installait le futon. Savoir que Squalo allait rester chez lui pour une durée indéterminée lui faisait plaisir. Il avait très envie de connaître un peu plus l'épéiste depuis la bataille des anneaux. Il s'en était même beaucoup voulu quand il avait cru que Squalo s'était fait dévorer par le requin. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était vite attaché au Varia, ils étaient pourtant ennemi à la base. Certes, il était du genre à se lier avec les gens rapidement mais là c'était différent sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Yamamoto sursauta quand il reçu une goutte d'eau sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit Squalo, les cheveux légèrement humide par la vapeur de l'eau chaude, penché au dessus de lui. Le baseballeur rit nerveusement:

_Ahahaha, je t'ai même pas entendu arriver.

Squalo lui fit un petit sourire de requin avant de s'asseoir sur le futon.

_J'ai beau être un épéiste, je suis aussi un assassin. Ne l'oublie pas gamin.

Le sourire de Yamamoto se figea: c'était vrai, l'homme en face de lui avait du sang sur les mains. Il avait facilement tendance à l'oublier. Le baseballeur se mit une gifle mentale quand il aperçut que les iris grise acier le fixaient. Il partit se doucher lui aussi, chassant toutes les pensées un peu noires qu'il avait eu sur le moment et revint rapidement dans sa chambre. Squalo était déjà allongé, fixant son portable d'un air morne. Yamamoto ne préféra pas poser de question. Il s'essaya sur son lit avant d'éteindre la lumière.

_Bonne nuit Squalo !

L'épéiste faillit ne pas répondre. On ne lui avait pas souhaité « bonne nuit » depuis tellement longtemps qu'il en avait perdus l'habitude.

_Ouais...Toi aussi.

Dans le noir, Yamamoto ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Les reviews ne coutent rien et font toujours plaisir alors n'hésitez pas à en laisser. See you again !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi mais à Akira Amano

**Note:** voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Un grand merci pour les reviews que vous m'avez laissé au chapitre d'avant. J'espère que celui là vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Et merci à ma Beta-readeur, j'ai nommé: ma **Akisa** chérie ^^ ( ne surchauffe pas trop =)

* * *

><p>Squalo s'éveilla en entendant un son aussi bien strident que casse pied. Il grogna quelque chose, principalement constitué d'injure, et ouvrit les yeux. Il les cligna plusieurs fois et maudit un bonne centaine de fois le réveil qui était en face de lui. L'épéiste n'avait rien à lancer dessus et il était vraiment trop bien pour bouger. Il avait bien dormi et le cocon de chaleur qui l'enveloppait était très agréable. Que pouvait-il demander de plus ? Ah oui.. Que ce foutu réveil la ferme enfin.<p>

L'épéiste se demanda si Yamamoto était sourd, vu qu'il n'avait toujours pas éteint cette machine infernale. Il se résigna à se lever lui même et détruire le réveil . Tant pis, le brun s'en rachèterait un. Il commença à se redresser quand il sentit bouger à côté de lui. Squalo se figea quand il aperçu une touffe de cheveux brune dépasser des couettes. Pendant quelques secondes il crus qu'il était dans la chambre de son boss et que celui ci avait encore eu envie de s'envoyer en l'air sans qu'il ne soit totalement d'accord. Il vit rouge pendant quelques secondes et mit un bon coup sur la tête brune. Le baseballeur se réveilla aussitôt, les yeux encore embués par le sommeil et un mince filet de bave au coin de la lèvre gauche.

**-Squalo...?** Demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse en se frottant les paupières.

Le Varia s'était relever et toisait Yamamoto qui le regardait comme un complète imbécile. Il s'était un peu calmer en voyant que c'était le baseballeur et non pas Xanxus qui était couché à côté de lui. Mais il était toujours énervé.

**-Voiii ! Qu'est ce que tu foutais dans mon lit ? **

Yamamoto regarda autour de lui avant de se frotter nerveusement l'arrière de la tête. Il se releva et fit un sourire d'excuse à Squalo.

**-Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te le dire avant mais je suis somnambule.**

**-Tu te fous de moi gamin ? **Demanda l'épéiste en haussant un sourcil.

**-Non. Je fais des crises de somnambulisme depuis que ma mère est partit quand j'avais cinq ans. **

Il avait ajouter ça d'un air triste et Squalo ne préféra pas demander dans quel sens il employait le mot « partir ».

**-Mouais, ben à l'avenir, évite de finir dans mon lit ou tu finiras en sashimi.** Conclu le Varia.

**-Hahaha ! Je vais essayer.**

Les deux hommes descendirent dans la cuisine pour déjeuner. Yamamoto trouva une note de son père lui disant qu'il était parti voir un vieil ami, et qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant ce soir. Le brun essaya plusieurs fois d'engager la conversation mais Squalo ne lui adressait pas plus d'une phrase. Yamamoto remarqua que le Varia ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Il n'aurait pas crut que l'épéiste puisse être déprimé. C'était surement à cause de ses « vacances » loin de la Varia. Le baseballeur trouva son objectif de la journée: il devait remonter le moral de Squalo.

**-Pourquoi tu souris comme un imbécile ? **Demanda agacé le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc qui s'empêcha de rajouter « encore ».

**-Rien...Tu as prévus de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ? **

**-Non pas encore.** Répondit l'épéiste après un instant de silence. Il nettoya sa tasse et la laissa sécher sur l'évier.

**-Alors tu veux bien venir avec moi ? J'ai pas cour le samedi et je comptais en profiter.** Proposa Yamamoto en souriant.

Squalo haussa un sourcil suspicieux en regardant le brun ranger le petit déjeuner. Il était d'humeur maussade et aurait préféré resté à ne rien faire. En plus, l'insupportable sourire du baseballeur lui donnait plus des envies de meurtre qu'autre chose.

**-Voi et à faire quoi gamin ?**

**-M'entrainer. **Ajouta Yamamoto avec un grand sourire.

Squalo fronça les sourcils et ragea mentalement de ne pas avoir prit son épée. D'abords Xanxus qui dépassait les bornes et maintenant CA ! Mais il avait tous décidé de lui pourrir la vie ? !

**-Aller Squalo ! Fais pas la tête ! Lança** le brun.

**-Ta gueule ! J'sais pas ce qui t'es passé par la tête mais je ne jouerais pas au baseball avec toi !** Hurla Squalo debout sur les gradins alors que Yamamoto était en tenue pour jouer, sa batte en main.

Le gardien de la pluie Vongola soupira. Il savait que son idée avait très peu de chance d'être accepté. Mais il pensait que l'épéiste aurait au moins essayé. Un combat à l'épée aurait peut-être était une meilleur idée... Mais il ne voulait pas se battre contre le Varia. Il y avait d'autre moyen pour se changer les idées que la violence.

**-Juste deux ou trois lancés.**

**-Non.**

**-Et on fera des combats à l'épée tout le temps que tu seras là après.** Proposa le brun.

Squalo le fixa dans les yeux. Il pouvait très bien envoyer promener cet imbécile de gamin et partir de ce terrain. Mais pour aller où ? Au moins quand il était au manoir de la Varia, il avait toujours quelque chose à faire mais là... Peut-être qu'il ferait mieux d'y retourner en fait. L'épéiste secoua la tête. Il était encore en colère contre Xanxus et n'était pas prêt de le pardonner tout de suite. Squalo finit par se lever, sa mauvaise humeur plaqué sur le visage et il s'approcha de Yamamoto.

**-Cinq minutes. Pas plus gamin.**

Le baseballeur retint un cris de victoire et tendit une batte au Varia de la pluie. Il lui expliqua qu'il devait s'entrainer en tant que lanceur car il n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa force. L'épéiste faillit étrangler Yamamoto quand celui ci lui demanda si il ne pouvait pas mettre la batte à la place de sa prothèse. Le brun eut toutes les peines du monde pour l'empêcher de quitter le terrain. Squalo grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, principalement composé d'insulte, et se plaça.

Le second de la Varia ne réussit à toucher qu'une seule des quatre balles que lui lança Yamamoto. Il avait beaucoup être un excellent épéiste, le brun ne contrôlait vraiment pas sa force. D'ailleurs par pur réflexe, il avait essayait de trancher avec sa batte la quatrième balles. Squalo était vraiment très fier et ne pas réussir à ce jeu de dégénéré commençait prodigieusement à le saouler. Yamamoto le remarqua et perdit son sourire quelques secondes. Lui qui voulait remonter moral à l'épéiste, c'était raté. Il soupira et regarda la dernière balle qu'il avait en main. Il allait faire en sorte que Squalo puisse la toucher en laissant beaucoup moins fort.

**-Aller je lance la dernière.**

**-Voii ! Vas y ! Lance cette putain de balle ! **Gueula Squalo qui se mit en position.

L'épéiste s'apprêtait à recevoir l'ultime lancé quand il entendit marcher derrière lui. Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit le préfet de la discipline s'approcher d'eux.

**-Le terrain est interdit pendant le week-end. Je vais vous mordre à mort herbivore.**

Seulement, le baseballeur venait de lancer sa balle. Squalo s'écarta légèrement sur le côté pour éviter le tire. Hibari eut juste le temps de lever un peu sa tonfa pour se protéger mais il se prit quand même la balle en plein front. Le gardien des nuages tomba à la renverse, à moitié assommé. Il avait beau être Hibari Kyoya, une balle de baseball lancé par Yamamoto restait une arme très dangereuse. Surtout quand on l'a prenait en plein front. Le gardien de la pluie Vongola se précipita vers le brun alors que Squalo était déjà penché sur lui pour savoir s'il était mort ou pas.

**-Hibari ! Hibari, ca va ?** Demanda le baseballeur en secouant doucement le préfet de la discipline pour le réveiller.

**-Laisse le. Il finira bien par se réveiller. **Lança l'épéiste. N'en ayant strictement rien à foutre du sort du japonais.

**-Mais je peux pas faire ça ! **

**-T'es bruyant... **Fit d'une voix rauque le protecteur de Namimori en ouvrant lentement les yeux.

**-Ah ! Hibari, ça va ? **Demanda Yamamoto content de voir que l'autre c'était réveillé.

**-C'est qui Hibari ? Puis vous êtes qui d'abord ?**

Les deux regardèrent le brun qui était assis en tailleur et avait semble-t-il une belle amnésie. Squalo ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant la situation.

**-Voi ! Hibari c'est ton nom gamin.**

Le brun hocha la tête et Yamamoto se gratta nerveusement la tête. Comment allait-il faire pour rendre la mémoire au préfet de la discipline. Bon au moins, il ne le mordra pas à mort pour l'avoir frappé accidentellement. Il devait peut-être appeler le gamin...

**-Kufufufu alors comme ça l'alouette a perdu la mémoire ?**

Ils se tournèrent vers Mukuro qui venait, une fois n'est pas coutume, de surgir de nulle part. Il s'approcha de l'amnésique et l'obligea à se lever. Hibari ne protesta pas, ne reconnaissant même pas son ennemi.

**-Mukuro ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**-Eh bien, j'observais Hibari. **Répondit l'illusionniste alors qu'il regardait la jolie bosse qui s'était formé sur le front du préfet de la discipline.

**-En fait, t'es juste un gros stalker.** Fit Squalo.

Le gardien de la brume préféra l'ignorer. Il profita du fait qu'Hibari était complétement à l'ouest pour passer un bras autours de sa taille.

**-Je connais un très bon moyen de lutter contre l'amnésie**. Lança Mukuro avec un grand sourire. **Je l'emmène avec moi, ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. **

Yamamoto lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux mais l'illusionniste ne semblait pas vouloir faire du mal au préfet de la discipline. Il préféra faire confiance à Mukuro et lui laissa Hibari. Squalo lui, avait bien remarqué le regard lubrique de l'italien vis à vis del'amnésique. Une chose est sure, le remède contre l'amnésie allait surement passer par une partie de jambe en l'air...

**-Et tu es qui toi ? **Demanda finalement Hibari alors qu'il commençait à disparaître dans le nuage de brume avec l'illusionniste. Son amnésie le rendait complétement passif.

**-Kufufufu, tu t'en rappelleras bientôt ma petite alouette~**

Quand ils eurent disparus, Squalo ne pus s'empêcher de rire. Yamamoto le regarda intrigué et l'épéiste s'expliqua:

**-Votre gardien des nuages récupérera peut-être la mémoire mais il va gagner un bon mal de rein.**

**-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? **Fit naïvement le baseballeur.

Squalo haussa les épaules avec un sourire de requin.

**-Oh pour rien..**.

Yamamoto n'avait rien compris mais il était content de voir le Varia sourire. Il avait même l'air d'aller mieux. Alors qu'ils faisaient le trajet du retour, les deux hommes avaient entamé une conversation normal. Du moins aussi normal que pouvait l'être une conversation entre deux mafieux. Le brun remarqua que Squalo semblait plus détendu et plus calme. Yamamoto espérait sincèrement que ça dure le plus longtemps possible.

**-Au fait...**Commença l'épéiste en regardant droit devant lui. **C'était pas si mal comme journée.**

Le brun resta quelques secondes comme un imbécile, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Puis, un immense sourire barra son visage et il dit sans réfléchir:

**-Je suis content que tu ailles mieux.**

Squalo haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le baseballeur avait l'air aussi heureux. Il secoua la tête, préférant ignorer ce détail. Mais Yamamoto, tout sourire, continua sur sa lancé:

**-Même s'il y avait un truc que je voulais essayer pour te remonter le moral.**

**-Voi. Et c'est quoi gamin ?** Demanda l'épéiste plus par curiosité qu'autre chose.

Déjà qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui remonter le moral semblait être l'objectif principal de Yamamoto. Franchement, qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire qu'il soit un peu déprimé ? Et d'abord, il n'était pas déprimé. Juste un peu sur les nerfs. Yamamoto s'approcha un peu de lui, faisant quasiment la même taille que Squalo et lança:

**-Ça !**

Il posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de l'italien et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Il s'écarta aussi vite qu'il était venu. Squalo, passait son instant de surprise, attrapa le baseballeur par le col:

**-VOI ! Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris abruti ?**

Yamamoto ne sembla pas effrayé et il répondit avec une honnêteté déconcertante:

**-C'était un bisou magique ! Ma mère m'en faisait quand je me sentais pas bien.**

Squalo hésita entre hurler une nouvelle fois ou le frapper. Il opta pour les deux: il mit un coup de poing sur le sommet de la tête de Yamamoto et lança:

**-T'es pas ma mère alors recommence pas ce genre de connerie !**

Il ne laissait personne le toucher comme ça sans son autorisation. A part Xanxus mais c'était une histoire compliqué et loin d'être sentimental...

**-Ma, ma, ne t'énerves pas comme ça. Je ne recommencerais pas.** Fit le brun en levant les mains en signe de reddition.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Squalo c'était autant énervé. Pourtant, les européens étaient plus du genre à se faire des bises et bien d'autres marques d'affections que les japonais. Il haussa les épaules mais sursauta légèrement quand il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sort et fronce légèrement les sourcils devant le numéro inconnu mais il décroche quand même.

**-Allo ?** Yamamoto Takeshi à l'appareil.

Squalo était déjà entré dans le jardin du gardien de la pluie Vongola quand il entendit la voix paniqué du brun derrière lui.

**-J'arrive tout de suite ! **

L'épéiste se retourna vers lui et vit que Yamamoto était pale comme un linge. Il fit un pas vers lui pour lui demander ce qui se passait mais le baseballeur partait déjà en courant.

**-VOI ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? **Cria Squalo

Yamamoto s'arrêta quelques secondes et se tourna vers le Varia. Chose étonnante, l'inquiétude était peinte sur ses traits et ça en choqua presque Squalo.

**-A l'hôpital !**

* * *

><p>Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Petit fin stressante, hein ? Héhé, pour savoir la suite, il faudra revenir lire la suite *se mange un tas de parpaings* Les reviews font toujours plaisir ^^. See you again !<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

** Diclaimer:** Ils sont à moi ! A moi ! Mouahahaha ! Ahem, ils sont toujours à Akira Amano.

**Note**: Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, ça me fait hyper plaisir ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je remercie ma béta, j'ai nommé: **Akatsuki Akisa** ! ( Hime~)

* * *

><p>Yamamoto arriva complétement essoufflé à l'hôpital. Il dû attendre des heures avant qu'on ne lui dise dans quel état était son père et surtout : Ce qu'il s'était passé. Un médecin vint finalement lui dire que son père s'était fait renversé par un chauffeur qui avait perdu le contrôle de son véhicule. Mais il s'en sortait plutôt bien; deux côtés et le bras cassé plus de multiples bleus. Le gardien de la pluie en fût infiniment soulagé mais il ne pouvait pas voir son père tout de suite. Yamamoto décida de rentrer chez lui au milieu de la nuit.<p>

Il essaya de rentrer discrètement dans sa chambre, pensant que le Varia était endormit. Le brun ne fit pas deux pas dans la pièce qu'un grognement le stoppa net.

**-Qu'est ce que t'es bruyant**.

Yamamoto eut un petit rire nerveux avant de se diriger vers son lit.

**-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.**

Squalo ne répondit rien mais se tourna vers Yamamoto, le scrutant dans le noir. Il avait eut beau y faire, l'épéiste avait été incapable de s'endormir. Il n'arrêtait pas de se remémorer le visage inquiet de Yamamoto et son départ précipité. Pourquoi ça le perturbait autant ? Tch...Qu'est ce que ça pouvait le gonfler de ne pas comprendre. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de demander:

**-Alors ?**

Le brun haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension mais finit par répondre.

**-Oh ce n'est pas grand chose. Mon père va bien, merci.**

Squalo hocha légèrement la tête et s'apprêta à se tourner sur le côté pour dormir. Mais il entendit un bruit bizarre dans le silence de la pièce. Il se redressa sur les coudes et tendit l'oreille. Il distingua bel et bien un reniflement. L'épéiste se redressa en position assise et passa avec agacement une main dans ses cheveux.

**-Voi ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive encore gamin ?**

Il y eu un moment de silence avant que Yamamoto ne réponde.

**-Rien, c'est rien. Je...Je vais arrêter.**

La voix du baseballeur était légèrement tremblante. Le Varia de la pluie sentit un sentiment désagréable l'envahir. Squalo fixa le lit de Yamamoto dans le noir mais il ferma finalement les yeux. Il se recoucha et il n'y eu plus un bruit dans la pièce. L'épéiste laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement. Mais un nouveau son lui fit légèrement écarquiller les yeux. Un sanglot. Squalo n'y tint plus et il se leva comme un automate. Il se dirigea vers le lit du brun et alluma brusquement la lampe de chevet. Ce qu'il vit lui serra le cœur sans qu'il ne comprenne

Yamamoto le regarda avec des yeux rouge, les yeux embués de larmes. Après un rapide coup d'œil, Squalo vit qu'une tache humide ornait un coin de l'oreiller. Yamamoto ayant sans doute essayé d'étouffer ses pleurs pour qu'il ne le remarque pas. Le brun se frotta rapidement les yeux sous le regard indéchiffrable de Squalo. Il avait un peu honte de se montrer comme ça, surtout devant l'épéiste. Ce dernier croisa les bras sur son torse et demanda d'une voix un peu sèche.

**-Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Et mens pas gamin.**

**-Je... **Le brun sembla chercher ses mots. **J'ai eu peur que l'accident de mon père soit très grave. Du coup, j'ai tellement imaginer le pire. Que là, mes nerf ont pour ainsi dire...Lâcher.**

Le brun rit nerveusement en serrant le draps entre ses doigts. L'épéiste le scruta et ne parut pas satisfait.

**-Et ?**

Yamamoto pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il soupira et essuya les dernières traces de larmes sur son visage avant d'ajouter.

**-J'ai également penser...A la mort de ma mère...Et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher...**

Le brun ne termina pas sa phrase, contenant un nouveau sanglot. Parler de sa mère était toujours un sujet très sensible pour lui. Il respira profondément, détournant les yeux du regard inquisiteur de Squalo. Ce dernier sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le visage de Yamamoto. Il détestait ça. Il détestait le voir dans cet état. Sans qu'il ne réfléchisse, il leva sa main droite et ébouriffa lentement les cheveux du baseballer.

Yamamoto tourna la tête vers lui, surprit. Il n'aurait jamais crus que l'épéiste puisse un jour avoir un geste affectueux envers lui. Il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir et ne bougea pas. Les caresses dans ses cheveux lui ayant ôté tout envie de pleurer.

**-Squa... **

**-Tais toi gamin.** Rétorqua un peu sèchement le Varia de la pluie.

Le brun obéit et quand les caresses cessèrent, il sourit à Squalo qui regagnait son futon, semblant un peu gêné.

**-Merci.**

**-Je t'ai dit de te taire.**

Le sourire de Yamamoto augmenta, il éteignit la lumière et s'endormit au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Squalo lui fixa le plafond un bon moment. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de faire ça ? Même quand il était avec Xanxus, il ne se permettait pas ce genre de geste affectueux. Enfin, il fallait dire que la tendresse n'était pas leur principal priorité quand ils étaient ensemble. Il devait être honnête avec lui même; voir Yamamoto dans cet état avait été au dessus de ses forces. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas encore la réponse mais se promettait de la trouvais rapidement avant de quitter le Japon. Quoiqu'il pouvait toujours massacrer le brun lors d'un entrainement à l'épée pour chasser à jamais la sensation qu'il avait eu tout à l'heure.

Il commençait à s'endormir quand il sentit un corps chaude le rejoindre sous la couette. Il sursauta et se retourna brusquement vers le baseballeur. Il faillit lui hurler dessus mais se rappela que le brun était somnambule. Il tendit la main pour le repousser mais l'épéiste grogna dans son sommeil et ne bougea pas d'un iota. Squalo se résigna et se tourna sur le côté pour faire dos à Yamamoto et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, Yamamoto se réveilla seul dans le futon. Il chercha Squalo du regard mais ne le vit nulle part. Il descendit et trouva une note sur la table de la cuisine. L'épéiste l'informait qu'il était partit s'entrainer. Le brun se demanda où Squalo était partit s'exercer. Yamamoto déjeuna rapidement et alla à l'hôpital. Il put enfin voir son père après une heure d'attente. Quand, il rentra dans sa chambre d'hôpital, le baseballer poussa un véritable soupir de soulagement. Il savait depuis hier que son père allait bien mais le constatait de ses propres yeux le rassurait vraiment.

**-Papa**** ! **Fit Yamamoto en se rapprochant du lit de son père.

**-Takeshi !** Lança Tsuyoshi en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de fils. **Je suis désolé. J'ai du t'inquiéter, non ? **( Nan...à peine X).

**-Oui mais tu vas bien, c'est le plus important**. Répondit le gardien de la pluie.

Les deux hommes continuèrent de parler jusqu'à ce que l'heures des visites soient terminées. Le père de Yamamoto lui fit néanmoins une proposition:

-**Comme je ne vais pas pouvoir refaire des sushis avant trois bonnes semaines à cause de mon bras. Et que, tous les deux, on est nuls en cuisine quand il ne s'agit pas de sushis.** Tsuyoshi avait ajouter cette phrase en faisant un clin d'œil à son fils. **J'ai appelé ma sœur pour savoir si elle voulait bien nous accueillir chez elle le temps de ma convalescence et elle a dit oui.**

Yamamoto hocha la tête en souriant avant de brusquement se rappeler qu'il avait un invité.

**-C'est gentil de la part de tante Yuki mais je ne peux pas laisser Squalo tout seul. Puis, il est italien, il doit au moins savoir faire des pâtes.** Rigola le gardien de la pluie.

**-Tu es sûr ? **

**-Oui mais si Squalo part avant que tu ne reviennes à la maison, je viendrais te rejoindre.** Répondit Yamamoto qui espérait quand même que l'épéiste ne parte pas tout de suite.

**-Bon et bien je te confis la maison.** Conclu Tsuyoshi en tapotant l'épaule de son fils.

Le gardien de la pluie hocha la tête et quitta l'hôpital après avoir salué son père. Il passa par chez Tsuna pour lui donner des nouvelles de son père. Le gardien du ciel et les autres s'étant également inquiété pour le père du brun. Il resta deux bonne heures là-bas avant de rentrer chez lui. Squalo n'était pas rentré mais Yamamoto ne s'inquiéta pas. Il se fit des onigris au saumon et en garda quelque uns pour l'épéiste qu'il mit sous un film plastique.

Il partit ensuite finir ses devoirs qu'il avait un peu laisser en plan pour aller à l'hôpital. Si le professeur l'envoyait en colle, il était bon pour se faire mordre à mort par Hibari. Apparemment, ce dernier cherchait à lui faire payer son amnésie. Le brun se coucha seul mais l'esprit tranquille.

Une semaine se passa après l'accident, la cohabitation entre les deux possesseurs de la flamme de la pluie se passait relativement bien. Il y avait parfois des éclats de voix de la part de Squalo, comme le fait que Yamamoto utilisait toute l'eau chaude, mais rien de grave. Les deux hommes s'entraînaient souvent à l'épée mais Yamamoto ne réussit plus jamais à faire jouer le Varia au baseball. Car même si l'épéiste n'avait pas trouvé ça si horrible, il était hors de question qu'il retourne faire l'imbécile sur le terrain. Squalo avait également pris l'habitude de retrouver le brun dans son lit.

Mais apparemment, son somnambulisme ne se limitait pas à la chambre. Une fois, il l'avait même retrouvé endormis dans le seuil d'entrée. Squalo partait également assez souvent tout seul, ne rentrant que le soir. Dans ses cas là, il mangeait ce que lui avait laissé Yamamoto. Mais il lui arrivé aussi de faire la cuisine. Le brun était toujours émerveillé par la cuisine italienne de l'épéiste.

Squalo ne faisait pourtant que des plats basique de son pays natal. Il était assassin, pas cuistot.

Un jour, Reborn organisa une réunion où tous les gardiens devait être présent. Sauf Lambo qui était partit au parc d'attraction avec Nana, I-Pin et Fuuta. Squalo était également convié car l'arcobaleno voulait s'entretenir à propos de deux trois choses avec lui. Les deux hommes se rendirent donc sur le toit du lycée de Namimori.

Au moins, ils étaient sure qu'Hibari viendrait pour s'assurer de la sécurité de son cher établissement scolaire. Une fois arrivé, Yamamoto salua ses amis et Squalo s'adossa contre le grillage, se tenant un peu éloigné du petit groupe de la Dixième générations.

**-Toi.** Siffla Hibari en arrivant à son tour. Je vais te mordre à mort.

Le gardien de la pluie recula en levant les mains en signe de paix.

**-Hibari, s'il te plait calme toi. Je me suis déjà excusé en plus. **

**-Voyons l'Alouette, ne sois pas si en colère**. Fit d'une voix moqueuse Mukuro qui venait de prendre la place de Chrome pour embêter le gardien des nuages.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard et Tsuna essaya vainement de s'interposer pour les calmer.

**-Quel bande de crétin.** Dit Gokudera en allumant une cigarette.

Cigarette qui lui fut retirer prestement de la bouche par Ryohei qui lui hurla que ce n'était pas bon à l'extrême de fumer.

**-Putain ! C'était ma dernière tête de gazon ! **Cria Gokudera en sortant ses dynamites.

**-S'il...S'il vous plais calmez vous.** Fit d'une toute petite voix Tsuna.

Bien sur personne ne l'écouta et les rires de Squalo s'ajoutèrent au brouhaha. Apparemment, l'anarchie qui régnait sur le toit, l'amusait beaucoup. Le gardien du ciel se retourna vers le Varia, limite désespèré.

**-Euh...Squalo-san, arrête de rire, c'est pas drôle.**

L'épéiste calma progressivement son rire et eut pitié du japonais. Voir le petit boss galérer autant pour ramener un semblant de silence parmi ses gardiens lui rappelait les réunions de la Varia. Sauf qu'un léger haussement de ton de Xanxus suffisait à les faire taire. Il évita une dynamite et prit une grande inspiration et...

**-VOIIIIIIII ! ! ! **

Ce choc sonore fit immédiatement cessé tous les combats. Les gardiens se tournèrent vers Squalo, les yeux ronds: les rumeurs à propos de la puissance surhumaine des cordes vocales du Varia de la pluie étaient donc fondées. L'air de rien, l'épéiste retourna s'adosser contre le grillage et lança à Tsuna:

**-Maintenant, fais là ta réunion.**

Le châtain, qui était encore choqué, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour revenir à la réalité et hocha la tête. C'est vrai que maintenant, ses gardiens étaient attentif et ne semblaient pour le moment pas sur le point de se battre

**-Me...Merci Squalo-san. Alors la réunion concernait le...**

**-Ushishishi~ On a retrouvé le requin !**

Tous se retournèrent vers la porte qui menait au toit. Belphegor se tenait dans l'encadrement et on apercevait Levi, Lussuria et Mammon derrière lui. Mais le boss de la Varia ne semblait pas être là.

**-Moh~ il faut dire qu'on l'a entendu depuis l'autre bout de la ville.**

Puis, le gardien du soleil Varia s'approcha en se dandinant de Squalo sous le regard méfiant de ce dernier et des autres Vongola.

**-Squ-chan ! C'est l'heure de rentrer !**

* * *

><p>Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ^^ laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir. See you again !<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Tous les personnages sont à Akira Amano

**Note:** Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir et me motive. Même si là... J'ai eu un peu le syndrome de la page blanche -_- J'espère que ça vous plaira, surtout que je suis moyennement satisfaite, enfin. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Tsuna était complétement désespéré. Déjà, organiser une réunion avec ses gardiens étaient toujours source de problème, dispute et combat ( surtout pour Mukuro et Hibari). Mais alors en plus si on ajoutait la Varia, la réunion devenait une véritable bombe à retardement. Voire une bombe tout court. Belphegor avait déjà sortit un éventail de couteaux et Gokudera, son équivalent en dynamites. Lussuria poursuivait Ryohei qui était partit piquer un sprint dans les couloirs du lycée pour échapper au nécrophile énamouré. Hibari essayait également d'étriper Mukuro à cause d'une pique de ce dernier. Le gardien du ciel se tourna vers Reborn et comprit tout de suite que celui ci ne lui serait d'aucune aide puisqu'il semblait avoir disparus avec Mammon.<p>

Le gardien du ciel soupira et tourna la tête vers Yamamoto. Depuis que le Varia de la pluie était descendus parler, pour le moment, assez calmement, avec Xanxus, le baseballeur était appuyé contre le grillage. Yamamoto ne faisait pas du tout attention aux minis combats et autres disputent qui se déroulaient autours de lui. Il se contentait seulement de regarder en bas. Tsuna s'approcha de lui, un peu timidement et l'appela plusieurs fois. Devant l'absence de réaction de son ami, le jeune boss le secoua doucement par le bras pour le ramener sur terre. Yamamoto cligna des yeux et pencha la tête vers le châtain avant de se forcer à sourire.

**_Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tsuna ?**

**_ Rien...Mais toi, tu n'as pas l'air bien.**

**_Hahaha, non tu te fais des idées.**

Le rire du baseballeur sonnait faux et Tsuna le remarqua tout de suite. Grâce à son hyper intuition et un peu d'observation, le gardien du ciel compris ce qui préoccupait Yamamoto.

**_C'est à propos de Squalo ?**

Le gardien de la pluie tiqua en entendant le nom de son homologue de la Varia. Tsuna lui fit un petit sourire: contrairement aux autres, il avait remarqué le changement d'attitude qu'il y avait entre les deux possesseurs de la flamme de la pluie. Surtout avant que Squalo ne descende pour rejoindre Xanxus en bas.

_Flash back_

**_La Varia ?** Hurla Tsuna quand il vit débarquer l'escouade d'assassin à l'exception de Xanxus.

_**Ushishishi~ On dirait que le paysan va s'évanouir.** Remarqua Belphegor en voyant le japonais devenir blanc comme un linge.

_**Ne parle pas comme ça du Juudaime, espèce de connard couronné !** Cria Gokudera en se plaçant entre son homologue Varia et son cher boss.

Ils s'en suivit une série de hurlement et autre cris non identifiable. Bref, le véritable floue générale comme à chaque fois que l'on réunissait la Varia et la Dixième génération Vongola.

_**Au faite, Squalo...**

L'épéiste se tourna vers Lussuria qui revenait de sa course amoureuse infructueuse. Ryohei était décidément devenue bon à l'extrême à cache à cache Son air renfrogné aurait dissuadé n'importe qui mais le gardien du soleil Varia haussa les épaules, nullement impressionné par l'attitude de Squalo.

_**Le boss t'attend en bas.**

Le Varia de la pluie fronça un peu plus les sourcils et se rapprocha du grillage pour jeter un coup d'oeil en bas. Au centre de la cour se trouvait bien Xanxus, les bras croisés. Leur regard se croisèrent presque aussitôt et Squalo frissonna légèrement sous le choc du regard carmin. Il tourna finalement la tête et se dirigea vers l'escalier pour descendre du toit. L'épéiste passa devant Yamamoto qui avait perdu son sourire.

**_Squalo...** Tenta-t-il.

Le brun voulait l'arrêter même s'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Pourtant, l'idée que le Varia rejoigne Squalo l'énervait et en même temps...Le paniquait. L'épéiste marqua un temps d'arrêt pendant une fraction de seconde en entendant la voix de Yamamoto. Mais il ne se retourna pas et continua son chemin.

_Fin du flash back_

Le gardien de la pluie revint à la réalité quand Tsuna lui secoua doucement le bras une nouvelle fois. Le gardien du ciel lui fit un sourire rassurant et Yamamoto ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Ils jetèrent tous les deux un coup d'oeil en bas, Squalo venait d'arriver en bas et semblait discuter avec Xanxus.

**_Je suppose qu'on ne peux qu'attendre la suite.**

_En bas._

Squalo faisait face à son boss dans le centre de la cour. Il se doutait bien que les autres devaient les observer du haut du toit mais franchement, il s'en foutait. Devant lui, Xanxus ne laissait transparaitre rien d'autre que de l'ennuie. Mais depuis le temps qu'il le connaissait, l'épéiste avait appris à détecté les émotions qui passaient dans les pupilles carmines de son boss. Xanxus semblait le bruler du regard. Squalo retint un frisson: il ne devait pas céder aussi vite devant lui.

_**J'espère que tes « vacances » t'aurons remis les idées en place, déchet.**

La voix grave et chaude du chef de la Varia le fit légèrement sursauter.

_**Voi ! Elles n'ont pas été assez longue.**

Xanxus ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder l'épéiste. Squalo se sentait un peu mal à l'aise sous se regard. Il n'arrivait même plus à être en colère contre son boss. Mais il lança quand même avec ironie:

_**Je n'aurais jamais crus qu'un alcoolique de boss comme toi aurait abandonné ses précieuses bouteilles pour venir me chercher en personne.**

_ **T'as beau être un déchet, tu restes mon second...**

Squalo écarquilla un peu les yeux: avait-il bien entendus ? Xanxus ne venait-il pas d'avouer qu'il avait...Besoin de lui. Non ce n'était pas possible, il devait rêver.

_**Et la paperasse s'accumule.**

Ah...Autant pour lui, il avait rêvé.

_**Et si je ne revenais pas ?**

Xanxus, lui jeta un regard noir et croisa les bras.

_**Je te ramenais de grès ou de force, déchet.**

L'épéiste fronça les sourcils: il savait que son boss était possessif mais il n'était pas non plus un objet. Certes, la Varia lui manquait. Même s'il ne l'avouerait pas et même jamais. Pourtant pendant ses « vacances », il avait vu autre chose: une manière de vivre plus tranquille et même de l'attention de la part de Yamamoto... Squalo se gifla mentalement: qu'est ce que Yamamoto venait faire la dedans ? Il avait les pensées d'une adolescente en manque d'affection. Il s'était peut-être un peu ramollis pendant ses vacances...

_**Oye, déchet tu m'écoutes ?**

Squalo releva la tête, rencontrant le regard plus qu'irrité de Xanxus. Apparemment, le brun devait parler dans le vide depuis un petit bout de temps. Après un grognement, le chef de la Varia se répéta une nouvelle fois d'un ton méprisant:

_**Ca te plais de rester chez les gamins ?**

**_Voi ! J'dors seulement chez Yamamoto.** Il haussa les épaules. **Au moins j'peux me défouler à l'épée dessus.**

Xanxus le scruta un long moment en fronçant les sourcils.

_** « Yamamoto » ?**

Squalo se gifla mentalement: d'habitude il n'appelait jamais le brun par son prénom. Le chef de la Varia lui jeta un regard noir:

_**Je comprend mieux, pourquoi tu veux rester.**

**_Hein ?**

**_T'as envie de te taper le gamin.**

L'épéiste manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive. Il foudroya du regard Xanxus en serrant les poings.

_**Ne me confond pas avec toi ! J'ai pas envie de sauter tout ce qui bouge !**

**_Si tu ne veux ni le tuer, ni te le taper. Qu'est ce qui te retiens ici, déchet ?** Demanda le chef de la Varia.

L'épéiste fronça les sourcils: il n'avait aucune réponse à apporter à son boss. Il avait beau chercher une quelconque explication, rien de logique ne lui venait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que ça avait un rapport avec Yamamoto. Squalo, n'avait pas envie de quitter tout de suite le brun. Xanxus, qui commençait à perdre patience, fit un pas en direction envers son bras droit.

_**J'en ai marre déchet. Alors tu vas bien gentiment revenir avec nous.**

Squalo regarda Xanxus droit dans les yeux et inspira profondément. S'ils perdaient tous les deux leurs sang-froid, ça allait se terminer en bain de sang. Squalo esseya donc de rester diplomatique.

_**Laisse moi rester encore deux semaines.**

**_Non.**

**_Et je fais ta paperasses sans gueuler pendant deux mois.**

Le manieur d'armes à feu réfléchit quelques secondes. Que Squalo soit prêt à subir deux mois de paperasse sans rien dire était extrêmement intriguant. Alors il avait bien envie dans profiter.

_**Trois.**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc soupira avant de hocher la tête. Il avait intérêt à comprendre les sentiments contradictoires qu'il ressentait pour Yamamoto. Sinon le joueur de baseball finirait en sushi pour compenser les heures de paperasses et le mal de poignet qu'il allait se taper. Xanxus croisa les bras avant de tourner les talons.

_**Mais je te préviens: si dans deux semaines tu n'es pas de retours. Tu en pairas les conséquences.**

La voix basse et dangereuse du brun fit frissonner l'épéiste. Il savait quelles genres de « conséquences » il risquait... Et ce n'était pas juste des missions dangereuses ou de travestissement.

Xanxus repartis dans le bâtiment pour aller chercher le reste de la Varia. Squalo put entendre des cris et il en déduisit que certains avait du jouer les voyeurs en les épiant depuis le toit.

Il leva la tête et son regard s'accrocha presque immédiatement à celui de Yamamoto. Le baseballeur était appuyé contre le grillage et même d'ici, Squalo pouvait sentir son inquiétude. Puis, le plus jeune se détourna. Le gardien de la pluie Varia sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand le brun disparus de son champs de vision. Et soudain tout lui parut limpide. Il recula d'un pas sous la surprise, fixant l'endroit qu'occupait Yamamoto quelques instants plus tôt. Son esprit lui donnant des explications qu'il ne voulait pas accepter.

_**Oh bordel...**Chuchota-t-il.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Squalo n'avait pas remarqué que la Varia et les Vongola étaient sortit du batiments. Il n'entendit pas non plus leurs disputes et leurs cris. Il ne réagit même pas quand un couteau de Bel se planta à deux millimètres de son pied. Pourtant, une seule voix suffit à l'interpeller immédiatement.

_**Squalo...**

L'épéiste se retourna et vit son homologue de la pluie, lui sourire. Mais, il n'était pas aussi assuré que d'habitude. Il était timide et hésitant. Le cœur de Squalo s'accéléra encore une fois. Ce dernier fronca les sourcils et serra les poings. Il ne pouvait pas le nier: il était tombé amoureux de Yamamoto.

**_Et merde...**

* * *

><p>Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ça vous à plus ^^. Les reviews sont toujours appréciées et au plaisir de vous voir au prochain chapitre. See you again !<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Ils sont tous à Akira Amano.

**Note**: Et non ! Je ne suis pas morte ! Qui c'est qu'à dit « Ooh dommage ! » ? U_U Enfin bref, merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! ^^ Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto était assis avec Gokudera et Tsuna dans la chambre du gardien du ciel. Ils avaient un contrôle de math lundi et l'arcobaleno du soleil avait décidé de les faire réviser ensemble. Le métisse n'en avait aucun besoin, mais dès qu'il s'agissait d'aider Tsuna, il accourait. Le gardien de la pluie avait accepté par dépit. Squalo passait son temps à l'éviter ou à l'envoyer promener. Du coup, l'invitation de Reborn lui avait semblé l'aubaine idéal pour penser à autre chose que l'épéiste. Reborn se plaça au centre de la table, une cargaison de bouteilles de sake derrière lui.<p>

_Reborn...C'est pour quoi faire ? Demanda Tsuna qui sentait le coup fourré venir.

Cachant son expression avec son fédora, l'arcobaleno du soleil s'expliqua:

_C'est simple Dame-Tsuna, à chaque fois que l'un d'entre vous commet une erreur, il devra boire cul-sec en verre de sake.

_Reborn-san ! L'alcool ne diminue-t-elle pas les facultés mentales ? Demanda Gokudera tout en fixant les bouteilles.

L'arcobaleno hocha la tête comme si de rien n'était.

_Si, c'est pour ça que vous ne devez pas vous tromper.

_Mais on est mineur...Tenta le châtain.

_ N'essaye pas de trouver un échappatoire Dame-Tsuna, ça ne sert strictement à rien. Lança Reborn avec un amusement tout bonnement sadique.

Tsuna gémit tout posant son front contre la table. Il était sûr de finir avec une bonne cuite vu son niveau en math. Yamamoto lui tapota l'épaule pour le réconforter. Après tout, lui aussi était nul mais il avait toujours une chance incroyable lords des tests. Reborn commença à leur poser des questions et dès le début, le gardien du ciel dû boire un verre. Il grimaça, l'alcool lui brulant la gorge. Se fut ensuite autours du baseballeur. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre.

_C'est... _2 x + 6 _?

_Faux. Répondit Reborn en lui servant une coupelle de sake.

_Ça commence bien... Soupira Takeshi avec un sourire.

Squalo fixait les étoiles, allongé sur le toit de la maison de Yamamoto. Ça faisait trois jours que le reste de la Varia était repartis. Trois jours qu'il faisait tout pour passer le moins de temps possible en compagnie de son homologue de la pluie Vongola. La conclusion de tout ça: il en avait franchement marre ! C'était un homme d'action et jouer à cache à cache, ce n'était pas son truc. Il allait devoir régler cette histoire avec Yamamoto. Seulement, la discussion ce n'était pas non plus son truc.

L'épéiste se redressa en position assise, rabattant une mèche de cheveux en arrière. Un courant d'air glaciale le fit frissonner, lui rappelant qu'une simple chemise n'était pas l'idéal un soir d'hiver. Avec un soupir, Squalo sauta souplement du toit. Il regagna la maison. Elle était vide puisque le gamin était partit réviser son contrôle chez le jeune boss. Squalo s'assit dans le canapé, posant ses pieds sur la table. Au diable les bonnes manières ! D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas la qualité première des membres de la Varia. Il suffisait de voir Xanxus...

Seulement, les vibrations firent tomber le cadre qui se trouvait sur la table. Avec un grognement, Squalo se leva pour remettre l'objet en place avant de suspendre son geste. C'était une photographie assez ancienne, vu l'apparence du gardien de la pluie. Il devait avoir une dizaine d'années tout au plus. Le Varia pouvait reconnaître le père de Yamamoto. Mais il y avait aussi une femme avec de long cheveux noir de jais et un sourire lumineux. Surement la mère du japonais. Squalo effleura du bout des doigts la photographie avant de la reposer. Il fixa quelques instants le visage juvénile du gardien de la pluie avant de secouer la tête.

_Tchh, je deviens sentimental.

Il regarda la pendule murale qui affichait 22 heures passées. L'épéiste fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que pouvait bien faire le brun. Peut-être restait-il dormir là-bas ? Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et quelque chose tomba dans un bruit mat. Squalo se redressa d'un bon en position défensive. Il s'approcha lentement de l'entré. L'italien vit la forme étendus bouger et se redresser difficilement. Squalo haussa un sourcil en voyant Yamamoto, les joues rouges, un sourire encore plus idiot qu'à l'ordinaire plaqué sur son visage. Il s'approcha un peu du plus jeune.

_Voi ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive gamin ?

L'interpellé tourna lentement la tête vers le plus vieux avant de lui sauter au cou.

_Squalo~ !

_Qu-Mais lâche moi !

L'épéiste manqua de tomber en arrière, l'adolescent pesait son poids mine de rien. Il s'apprêta à frapper Yamamoto quand il sentit son souffle alcoolisé.

_Mais t'es ivre.

_Pas...Hic ! Du tout ! Nia le brun en secouant la tête avant d'éclater de rire.

Squalo leva les yeux au ciel et releva le plus plus jeune en le tirant par le poignet. Ce dernier tangua dangereusement et s'accrocha au bras de l'épéiste comme si sa vie en dépendait.

_Comme si j'avais besoin d'un deuxième alcoolo... Marmonna Squalo.

_C'est le bébé ! Ou les révisions ! Et parce que je suis bête... En faite je sais plus. Tenta de se justifier Yamamoto.

En réalité, il avait dû boire huit verres pour être précis. Et encore, comparé à Tsuna, il s'en sortait bien. Le châtain était à la fin des révisions le plus alcoolisé des trois. Gokudera, qui n'avait bu que deux verres, était très inquiet pour son cher Dixième. Il avait même réussi à convaincre Reborn d'arrêter les révisions quand Tsuna avait déclaré être un papillon. Il avait d'ailleurs essayé de sauter par la fenêtre pour « S'envoler loin de ce monde cruel et boire du nectar de marguerite ». Yamamoto avait réussi à rentrer tant bien que mal chez lui alors que le gardien de la tête était resté chez celui du ciel. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas tombé sur Hibari lors d'une de ses patrouilles nocturnes. Le gardien des nuages l'aurait surement mordu à mort pour état d'ébriété avancé alors qu'il était encore mineur.

Et maintenant, il était pendu à Squalo qui râlait après lui. Yamamoto, leva un regard larmoyant vers l'épéiste.

_T'es méchant Squalo ! Hic ! Tu m'aimes pas ?

_Que...

Le plus vieux n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le japonais était collé à lui. Yamamoto avait passé ses bras autours du cou de Squalo. Leurs visages étaient pratiquement aux même niveaux. Le Varia sentit son cœur s'accélérer malgré lui. Il secoua la tête, essayant de reprendre contenance. Il frappa le sommet de la tête de Yamamoto. Ce dernier gémit de douleur mais ne relâcha pas pour autant Squalo.

_Mais lâche moi bordel ! Finit par crier le Varia.

_Nan, chuis bien là.

_J'en ai rien foutre. Dégage !

_Squalo...

_Quoi ?

Yamamoto rapprocha son visage de celui du plus vieux. Leurs lèvres n'étant plus qu'à un centimètre l'une de l'autre.

_Tu m'aimes pas ?

C'était la première fois que Squalo remarquait à quel point la voix de Yamamoto pouvait être sérieuse. Seulement, son haleine empestant le sake lui faisait perdre en crédibilité.

_J'ai jamais dit ça. Répondit prudemment l'épéiste.

Après tout, il ne savait pas si Yamamoto garderait des souvenirs de cette conversation. Alors il préféré restait prudent.

_Alors tu m'aimes ? Demanda le plus jeune avec un grand sourire.

_J'ai pas dit ça non plus.

_Ooh...Soupira Yamamoto, visiblement déçu. Il partit ensuite dans un long délire incohérent.

Squalo fixa le japonais et plus particulièrement ses lèvres. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas alors que Yamamoto était saoul. Contrairement à Xanxus, il ne profitait pas des gens lui.

_Moi je t'aime bien pourtant. Même beaucoup. Lança soudain le baseballeur.

_Que...

Le Varia n'eut jamais le loisir de finir sa phrase. Yamamoto était entrain de l'embrasser. Attendait ! Rembobinage. Cet idiot de baseballeur était entrain de l'embrasser ? Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne pensait même pas à le repousser. Envoyant brièvement promener ses principes, l'italien approfondit le baiser. Le goût de l'alcool ainsi que la propre saveur de l'adolescent envahit sa bouche. C'était un mélange des plus addictifs. Le plus vieux sentit sa raison fondre peu à peu.

Il cassa le baiser avant de lécher la jugulaire du japonais. Ce dernier gémit doucement et se colla un peu plus à Squalo, faisant rencontrer leurs bassins. L'épéiste frissonna avant de plaquer Yamamoto contre le mur. Il mordit la base du cou du plus jeune et les mains du baseballeur agrippèrent à ses épaules. L'italien passa une main sous le tee-shirt de Yamamoto. Il caressa les abdos déjà bien dessinés du plus jeune. Yamamoto tira doucement les cheveux de Squalo pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser. Le plus vieux lui rendit son baiser. Ce dernier devint rapidement brulant et violant. Aucun des deux n'étaient en état de réfléchir. Squalo se sentit devenir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Et apparemment, c'était la même chose pour le brun.

Squalo glissa sa main sur le ventre du plus jeune qu'il caressa quelques instants. Il descendit finalement sa main dans le pantalon de Yamamoto. Squalo posa sa main sur l'entre-jambe du baseballeur. Celui ci gémit bruyamment prés de l'oreille du plus vieux tout en se cambrant contre lui.

_Squalo...

Ce dernier sursauta légèrement. Il regarda Yamamoto, les joues rougit par le plaisir et l'alcool. L'épéiste se mordit la lèvre inférieur: il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Squalo retira sa main et les posa de pars et d'autre du visage du gardien de la pluie. Il s'attira un grognement frustré et interrogateur de la pars du baseballeur. Dans un très rare moment de tendresse, Squalo caressa doucement la joue de Yamamoto du dos de la main.

_Voiii...J'peux pas faire ça. T'es bourré.

_Squalo...

_La ferme crétin. Le coupa l'italien avant de l'embrasser.

Yamamoto se laissa sagement faire en fermant les yeux. A cause de ça, il ne vit pas le coup venir et s'effondra contre le torse du plus vieux. L'italien soupira: il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution que de d'assommer le plus jeune. Il tira le gardien de la pluie, en passant ses bras sous ses aisselles, jusqu'à son lit. Squalo allongea Yamamoto dessus avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le plus vieux regarda le visage endormis ( assommé) de son homologue de la pluie. Sur le coup, envoyer le plus jeune dans les bras de Morphée lui avait semblé la meilleurs solution. Aussi bien pour lui que pour Yamamoto.

Squalo se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front du japonais.

_Crétin. Pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de toi ?

Le Varia se releva et fila dans la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche glacé. Et vite.

En se réveillant le lendemain, Yamamoto constata deux choses. La première est qu'il avait la pire nausée de toute sa vie. La seconde est qu'un pivert avait élu domicile dans sa tête pendant la nuit. Le brun se frotta le crâne et grimaça en sentant une bosse. Yamamoto se leva lentement en posant une main devant sa bouche. Il avait l'impression que son estomac dansait la salsa. Il se dirigea jusqu'à la cuisine où il trouva Squalo. Le plus vieux était entrain de boire un café. La Varia croisa les bras d'un air réprobateur. Yamamoto lui sourit nerveusement en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

_ Squalo, je...Euh...Apparemment, le bébé m'a fait un peu trop boire hier soir.

_Voi ! Je sais.

Yamamoto grimaça à nouveau: le Varia parlait beaucoup trop fort. Il s'essaya à la table, se laissant presque choir dessus. Un verre d'eau avec un cachet d'aspirine se posa devant lui. Yamamoto haussa un sourcil avant d'adresser un regard reconnaissant à Squalo.

_Pourquoi l'arcobaleno t'as saouler ?

Le baseballeur lui expliqua que c'était une technique du bébé pour les faire apprendre. Et vu son niveau, il s'était vite retrouvé à boire plusieurs fois d'affilé. Squalo leva les yeux au ciel: les méthodes d'enseignements de Reborn n'étaient pas le top niveau pédagogie. Squalo finit cependant par poser LA question à Yamamoto.

_Et...Tu te rappelle de la soirée d'hier ?

Le brun réfléchit quelques secondes, fixant le vide.

_Je me souviens de t'être tombé dessus en rentrant. Mais après plus rien.

Squalo se détendit imperceptiblement. Au moins, le plus jeune n'avait aucun souvenir d'hier soir. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aborder le sujet avec Yamamoto.

_Il c'est passé quelque chose ?

_Voi ! Rien, à part que t'as déblatéré connerie sur connerie. Mentit Squalo pour conclure le sujet.

L'épéiste se leva et déposa sa tasse dans l'évier avant de prendre sa veste.

_Je pars m'entrainer. Je rentre en fin d'après midi.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et souhaita une bonne journée à l'italien. Quand celui-ci fut sortit, Yamamoto avala d'une traite son verre d'eau. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas cour le samedi, il n'aurait pas été en état d'y aller. Le japonais fixa la porte par laquelle était sortit Squalo avant de soupirer.

_Tu sais Squalo...Je me pose la même question que toi.

Tout simplement parce que le brun se souvenait absolument de tout.

* * *

><p>Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Les reviews sont toujours appréciées et j'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre. See you again ! ^^<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano.

**Note**: voilà l'avant dernier chapitre ! Que j'ai mis très longtemps à écrire...Excusez moi, mais que voulez, le manque de temps, de motivation et d'idée, ça aide pas. Pardonnez moi ! *se jette face contre terre* Ahem, sinon encore merci pour vos reviews ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Plusieurs jours s'étaient passés suite à l'accident causé par les révisions de Reborn. La relation entre Squalo et Yamamoto n'avait pas évolué mais pas régressé non plus. C'était comme si cette soirée n'avait jamais existé. Et pourtant, ils se rappelaient tous les deux parfaitement ce qui s'était passé. Sauf que le brun le cachait à l'épéiste. Ce dernier étant beaucoup trop content de croire que le japonais avait oublié. Cependant, son attitude blessait profondément Yamamoto. Parce qu'il était lui aussi amoureux de Squalo. Et même si apparemment, cela semblait réciproque, le Varia allait devoir repartir en Italie dans trois jours. Du coup, à chaque fois qu'il était en présence de Squalo, le brun était incapable de se concentrer.<p>

C'est pour ça qu'il était actuellement étendu sur le sol, son katana à côté de lui. Le Varia de la pluie était à quelques pas de Yamamoto, le toisant sévèrement. Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'ils s'entrainaient et il avait déjà envoyé trois fois le plus jeune au tapis. Le japonais se força à sourire et se redressa.

_Voi ! Qu'est ce que tu fous gamin ? T'es largement en dessous de ton vrai niveau.

_C'est juste pas mon jour. Répondit Yamamoto en riant.

Squalo fronça les sourcils et s'approcha rapidement du brun. Il donna un brusque coup de genoux dans l'estomac du japonais. Surpris, ce dernier se courba en deux en toussant.

_Te fous pas d'ma gueule.

Cette fois ci, le brun ne lui fit pas l'affront de sourire. Posant une main sur son ventre, Yamamoto détourna le regard, fixant ses pieds.

_Je suis désolé...

Le Varia soupira, exaspéré, avant de remettre l'une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête du plus jeune mais ça devenait agaçant. Depuis l'incident des révisions, Squalo avait toujours fait en sorte de ne jamais avoir de conversation longue avec Yamamoto. Pourtant, il savait que ça allait être bientôt le moment. Après tout, il allait retourner en Italie, retrouver son connard de boss alcoolique et sa taré de famille.

Squalo regarda le japonais, voyant bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Lui qui avait toujours envoyé balader Lussuria quand celui ci lui déblatérait les imbécilités qu'il lisait dans ses magasines féminins. Ben finalement, il aurait peut-être dû l'écouter un minimum, surtout quand il s'agissait de communication... Quoique après, le gardien du soleil l'aurait harcelé avec la rubrique soin pour cheveux. En faite, il devrait, dans un premier temps, l'écouter et après, bruler tous ses magasines.

_Squalo ?

La voix du plus jeune le ramena sur terre. Apparemment, il était partis un peu trop loin dans ses pensées. L'italien mit ses mains sur ses hanches et décida que ce n'était plus le moment de tergiverser.

_C'est quoi ton problème ?

_Pardon ?

_Voi ! J'veux savoir pourquoi tu fais la gueule alors répond ! Lança le plus vieux.

Surpris, Yamamoto mit quelques secondes à réagir. Il soupira et s'essaya en tailleur sur le sol du dojo.

_C'est...C'est...

Le gardien de la pluie prit une grande inspiration et regarda Squalo droit dans les yeux:

_C'est toi mon problème Squalo.

Le Varia perçu clairement la pointe de reproche et de tristesse dans la voix de Yamamoto. Il haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas.

_De quoi tu parles ?

_Pourquoi tu m'as dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé le soir où j'étais ivre ?

Pour le coup, Squalo ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau. Sa bouche était légèrement entre-ouverte et ses yeux écarquillés. Lui qui croyait que l'alcool avait bien fait son travail, il s'était lourdement trompé. Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête, cherchant ses mots.

_Je...Je ne voulais pas perturber ta petite tête.

_Tu me prend vraiment pour un imbécile ? Répondit amèrement le plus jeune.

Il se releva et planta son regard dans celui de Squalo. Ce dernier ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux. Avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, Yamamoto saisit une mèche blanche et la tira vers lui. Le Varia grogna légèrement de douleur et n'eut d'autre choix que de pencher la tête. Le brun sauta sur l'occasion et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Squalo.

Tout les souvenirs de cette fameuse nuit ressurgir pour les deux hommes. A nouveau, le Varia envoya promener sa raison, surtout que cette fois ci, le brun était conscient et parfaitement sobre. Il n'avait donc pas de raison de se contenir. L'italien répondit au baiser, mordant les lèvres du brun pour obtenir plus. Le japonais n'hésita pas un instant avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Il passa ses bras autours du cou de Squalo alors que celui ci posait ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune.

Quand ils cassèrent le baiser pour respirer, Squalo posa son front contre l'épaule de Yamamoto. Il lui mordilla quelques secondes la jugulaire avant de souffler:

_T'sais que je m'en vais dans trois jours...

Yamamoto se serra un peu plus contre l'épéiste, un fin sourire triste sur les lèvres. Cependant, il tenta de rester optimiste:

_Ouais. Mais c'est pas comme si on ne se reverrait plus jamais.

Un silence accueilli cette réponse avant que Squalo ne lança de but-en blanc:

_Je couche avec Xanxus.

Il sentit le japonais se crisper légèrement. Mais il devait lui dire, briser un quelconque espoir de relation avec lui. L'italien n'avait pas envie de faire souffrir le brun. Il devait décourager Yamamoto même si il ressentait la même chose pour le plus jeune. Alors pour une fois, son crétin de boss alcoolique libidineux allait lui servir, autant en profiter.

_Tu l'aimes ? Demanda doucement le Vongola de la pluie.

_Non. Répondit après un instant Squalo.

Enfin, plus maintenant. Il avait renoncé le jour où il avait compris que Xanxus serait incapable de l'aimer vraiment. C'est à dire, pas seulement de manière charnel. Seulement, cela semblait être mission impossible. Un baiser sur la joue le fit frissonner. Squalo vit enfin le regard teinté de tristesse de Yamamoto.

_C'est pas grave. Bien sur, je suis jaloux. Mais si tu ne l'aimes pas alors ça me va.

_Yama...

_Eh Squalo... Le coupa le brun en rapprochant son visage.

_Quoi ? Demanda d'une voix étranglé le plus vieux, un tourbillon d'émotion l'envahissant.

_Je t'aime.

Le japonais se pencha un peu plus et embrassa tendrement Squalo. Et pendant une seconde, le Varia oublia qu'il devait bientôt partir, que cette relation n'avait aucune chance, qu'il ne _devait pas_. Serrant le plus jeune contre lui, Squalo lui rendit son baiser. Il le cassa ensuite pour aller mordiller le lobe d'oreille, s'attirant un gémissant de plaisir. Avec un sourire, Squalo chuchota les deux petits mots que Yamamoto mourrait d'envie d'entendre. Bien rapidement, le haut du plus jeune tomba au sol et une paire de main avide entreprirent d'explorer le torse de Yamamoto. Soudain, le brun releva légèrement la tête.

_T'as pas entendus quelque chose ?

Squalo haussa un sourcil et entendit cette fois ci le bruit de la sonnette. Il empêcha le brun d'aller voir et se mit à crier:

_VOI ! ! Cassez-vous !

Si avec ça, les enquiquineurs ne partez pas... Le japonais ne put s'empêcher de rire et il retira la veste de Squalo. Ce dernier posa ses lèvres sur la clavicule du plus jeune et entreprit de lui faire un magnifique suçon. Alors que Yamamoto se cambrait légèrement sous le plaisir, un rire moqueur se fit entendre.

_Ushishishi, je vois que le requin s'amuse bien.

Squalo se retourna brutalement et vit Belphegor ainsi que Tsuna dans l'entrée du dojo. Le jeune boss était rouge comme une tomate alors que le prince semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation. Cependant, Tsuna se garda bien de poser une quelconque question au brun. Les deux gardiens de la pluie se séparèrent, assez gêné. Enfin, surtout Yamaoto. Squalo, lui, se dirigea vers son collègue de la Varia en braillant tout ce qu'il savait.

_Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ? !

_Le requin est en manque à ce que je vois. Fit Bel, ignorant totalement la question du plus vieux.

Yamamoto s'était rapproché de Tsuna après avoir remit son tee-shirt. Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête, géné, avec un petit sourire. Le gardien du ciel s'excusa pour être rentré sans l'accord de son ami. Mais le Varia en avait eu marre d'attendre alors il avait forcé la serrure avec l'un de ses couteaux. Il expliqua également que Belphegor était venus le voir chez lui il y a environ une heure, à la recherche de Squalo.

_Je me répète: qu'est ce que tu fous là, Bel ?

_Et bien c'est simple, un ordre de mission vient de nous parvenir et il requiert la Varia toute entière.

Squalo et Yamamoto pâlirent presque simultanément.

_Je dois rentrer plus tôt...

Le Varia de la tempête posa ses mains sur ses hanches avec un grand sourire.

_Prend tes affaires on rentre dès ce soir !

* * *

><p>Voilà merci d'avoir lu ! Les reviews sont toujours appréciées et j'espère vous revoir au prochain et dernier chapitre ! See you again !<p> 


End file.
